Ryan's adventure
by 76mcghee
Summary: Ryan has a deep secret that nobody knows about. He will meet people along the way with powers of their own.
Ryan's Adventure

By: Noah McGhee

This story is an article of fiction and any resemblance to real people or characters is completely coincidental.

All his life Ryan tried his best to live normally, like all the others... But he couldn't. Ryan's different. Far more different than anyone. He has powers. When Ryan was a baby he was experimented on by the government. His family needed money and the government said that they live off them, but only if Ryan could be tested on. His parents took a while to think about it and after a month, they agreed. Ryan was brought to a strange facility where these people took him into a nursery with other babies that were going to be tested on. Ryan was there for the first couple years of his life. His parents not being able to see their only son. The men at the facility did many tests on Ryan to make sure he could be tested on. After the two years, he was given two pills to take. Both contained powers that Ryan would obtain when he was older. The pills were black and purple. The black one made Ryan able to move in the dark without being seen, he could see in the dark, he could turn invisible for an hour per day, he could see through objects, and he could detect movement from a couple feet away from him. The purple pill allowed him to see a bit in the future, he could read people's minds, he could lift things up that weigh twice as much as himself using his mind and he could talk to people telepathically. The government told his parents about what they did and they were furious. But it could not be reversed in any way. The government said that he could not obtain all the powers, only a few. But, they were wrong. Ryan had all the powers that the pills gave.

The first sixteen years of his life Ryan didn't know about his powers that he contained. He first found out when he came home from school. Most kids bullied him. The called him a freak, a disgrace against nature, a disappointment to his family. Ryan had had it. He was so frustrated that all he could do was sit down and cry, he had nobody to help him through this, his parents were at work, and he had only a couple friends. As he was crying he looked at a picture above his bed, it was taken a year earlier when he and his parents went on a trip to Florida. He looked at the picture and Ryan began to calm down, remembering all the fun that they had that day. Going to the beach, to Disneyland, and going on the rides there. He concentrated on the picture trying to hold in all of his tears. At first, he thought he was imagining it, the picture of them came off the wall! He didn't know what was happening. When he stopped concentrating, it fell down. He was bewildered. He concentrated on the picture once more. It lifted up again! Ryan slowly focused on the farther side of the room along with the picture. It moved the across the room, he was somehow rotating it, he started to move it up and down, plus side to side. He brought the picture back toward him and snatched it out of the air. Now I'm even more of a freak! He thought.

As his parents got home he stood in their room waiting for them to come in. When they entered they saw him crying, they sat down, and he did the same. "What's wrong sweetie?" His mom asked

"I'M A FREAK!" Ryan cried

"Why would you say that?"

"THIS!" Ryan said as he lifted up papers on his dad's desk with his powers. His parents looked at eachother and his father sighed "Son, there is something we need to tell you… When you were only a little baby you were given pills by the government that would give you supernatural powers. The pills were black and purple. The black pill made you be able to know about moving in the dark without being seen, you can see in the dark, you can turn invisible for an hour per day, you can see through objects, and you can detect movement from feet away. The purple pill allows you to see a bit in the future, you can read people's minds, you can lift things up that weigh twice as much as yourself using your mind, hence how you can lift up the papers and you can talk to people telepathically. On the other hand, the government told your mom and I that you could not obtain all of those powers. We're sorry that we didn't tell you earlier in life, I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Is there… Others? Like me?" Ryan said holding back his tears from flowing

"There are many like you, across the globe, but I doubt you will see them."

"So, let me get this straight, I have 'powers'?"

"Yes, but we only know of one for right now. Which is you lifting things up with your mind."

Ryan was broken… He didn't know what to do or say. He always played superhero with a friend and now It's his reality. With him not wanting to talk any longer he stormed off towards his room, he could hear his dad call for him "Ryan! Come back here!" But his mom stopped his dad from following him. "This is a lot for him to understand, he needs some time alone." She said before Ryan went into his room and locked the door behind him. He couldn't believe it! He had these powers he didn't know about! The rest of the day Ryan was in his room learning how to control his power better without focusing on it as much and moving things around the room faster than he could imagine. Tomorrow was school… He could teach those bullies a lesson, him being able to lift things twice his weight and all.

The next day was Friday, today Ryan got out early from school. He woke with new energy inside of him like nothing before today is the day I give the bullies what they deserve. It was currently five forty-six in the morning. He had about an hour until he had to leave for the bus. He got on a nice shirt, some jeans for clothes and his whitecaps hat he got during one of their games and headed to the bathroom to comb his hair then headed out for the kitchen, he made himself a lunch, a sandwich, some chips and a milk. He still had half an hour left so he made some breakfast, Reese's Puffs. His favorite. When he finished his meal for the start of the day he had about fifteen minutes so he went and brushed his teeth. He had about ten minutes so he decided instead of playing games to practice his power. He had a desk for where his computer sits so he grabbed his computer, put it on his bed and tried to lift up his desk. He was focusing more than ever on lifting it. Slowly, he lifted the desk a few inches off of the ground and set it back down. "It's too heavy…." Ryan murmured. He looked at his clock beside him, he had three minutes to get outside. I'm ready Ryan thought. With that said he left outside.

Chapter2

As Ryan walked into school he was stopped by Colby, one of the kids that bullied him. He walked towards Ryan with a smirk on his face taking small but fast strides. Before Colby could reach him Ryan Focused on stopping him, making him stick in place. He watched Colby's face and laughed at him. It was nice to see the people that bully him, get what they deserve. He turned away from him, not focusing on him anymore, he turned and headed towards his locker. He walked down the hall and stopped at his locker. He turned the lock and opened it but a strong force slammed it back shut, then he heard a voice "Open it back up, now." Ryan knew who it was, it was Nate, the biggest bully in the school. Ryan obeyed and opened his locker again before Nate slammed it shut once more. "Again." Ryan had enough, he turned around to Nate and made eye contact with him, meeting his fiery glare evenly "Stop." Ryan spoke softly. Nate only replied with a thunderous laugh as he slapped Ryan across the face. "You don't know who you're talking to, little boy." Ryan looked down at the ground, forcing all of his mind on moving Nate.

He lifted Nate up and pictured the picture in his mind, moving it across the room. As Ryan lifted him in the air, he threw Nate in the lockers against the other wall with so much force that, as Nate fell, he didn't get back up, eyes closed and blood oozing out of the back of his head. Ryan looked at the unconscious bully and smirked, before Walking over to him. He put his fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. Nothing. Ryan started to worry, everyone was in class by now and they were the only two people left in the hall. He looked around and there was a security camera positioned on the ceiling not far away. "No, this can not be happening…" Ryan got up and headed for the front doors. He couldn't be there. Not after what had just happened. He walked to the front doors and left the building, going home.

Ryan only lived a few blocks away from the school, he started as a walk out of school and soon broke into a run "Oh god… What have I done?" He said quietly. As Ryan rounded the corner of a street corner, a car pulled out right in front of him, swerving out of the way to not hit him. Ryan let out a sigh of relief "That was close…" Ryan started back to his house when he heard sirens in the distance. He broke out into a run once more and cut across a field toward his house. He safely made it across the field and arrived at his house. He slowly opened the front door and looked for any sign that his parents were at home. They must have left to work already Ryan thought. He kicked his shoes off and left towards his room. He threw open his door and quickly put his backpack on the bed, taking out all of his school supplies and throwing them onto the floor. He had to leave, no matter what the cost is. He went over to his closet and grabbed many pairs of his clothes and shoved them in his bag. Then he went over to his desk's drawer and opened it, picking up a can of pepper spray and his hunting knife he got when he was ten. He put the two in his front compartments of his backpack and looked around for any more things he would need. He looked at his phone and thought about bringing it. I can't bring my phone with me if I do. My phone can be traced to where I will be… He thought. He sat his phone on his bed and looked at his bathroom. He should bring at least something to use, he grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste, and his comb and put that in his bag. Then he picked up his lighter, he needed a source of heat somehow. He grabbed a pen and a notebook and wrote a 'goodbye' letter to his parents stating that he couldn't live there anymore and not to come looking for him, he then checked off everything off in his mind that he needed and went back to the front door grabbing his shoes and slipping them on. But then he remembered something. He ran to his room and opened his bag again, throwing in a coat and grabbed a picture of him and his family from his nightstand, put it in his bag and left the house.

Ryan knew exactly where he would go. The woods. It was the only place where nobody would be able to find him. Plus he would be able to try to find out about his other powers that awaited him.


End file.
